Love's not the only addiction
by nostalgiafan2
Summary: Amy Dumas is a normal, average high school girl.  One day, she meets the new boy in school, Randy Orton.  Randy seems like a nice, caring guy.  However, what Amy doesn't know is that Randy is a struggling meth addict whose life is spiraling out of control
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Amy Dumas wasn't the most popular girl in school. She was into more different music than everybody else, she was into things like comic books, anime, video games, etc. She wasn't exactly "In" with the popular crowd... and that was just the way she liked it. She felt she didn't need many friends anyway, because she had her one true best friend, Ashley Massaro. They've been best friends since Kindergarten, they were into practically all the same things.

History class was more boring than usual that day. Mr. Striker blabbing on and on about stuff nobody cared about, but the school insisted that history was "Important" so they had no choice but to suffer through it all.

"Ash, I'll give you a dollar if you jam this incredibly sharp pencil into my brain." Amy said, handing Ashley the pencil.

"How are you gonna give me the dollar if you're dead?" Ashley whispered.

"I'll give it to you as I lay dying and bleeding on the floor."

"Sorry Amy, no deal." Ashley said with a laugh.

"Dammit."

"Um, girls? Are you paying attention back there?" Mr. Striker asked.

"Yeah, we're paying attention." Amy lied.

"Really? So you wouldn't mind telling me the name of the man who backed out of assasinating Vice President Andrew Johnson then?"

"Oh, sure, that's an easy one. It was... Lee Harvey Oswald..?" Amy guessed.

"Not even close. Ashley, how about you give it a shot?" Mr. Striker insisted, knowing she would get it wrong.

"Umm... John Wilkes Booth?" She guessed.

"Well, you were wrong, but you were still closer than Amy. But the fact is you were still WRONG!" Mr. Striker yelled.

"Sorry Mr. Striker." The girls said in unison.

"Just pay attention" Mr. Striker said.

Mr. Striker was about to continue when the bell rang, signalling it was time to go home.

"Okay class, remember to read pages 344-348 over the weekend! Like any of you are going to anyway." Mr. Striker said as the class exited.

"Well, Striker made us look stupid today didn't he?" Ashley said as she and Amy walked to Amy's locker.

"Like he does every other day. I swear, it's like he was put on this planet to make our fucking lives miserable and difficult!" Amy said.

They continued to walk, when suddenly, Amy bumped into somebody. It was a guy. A really cute guy. One she hadn't seen before. He must have been new to the school.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." The guy said.

"Oh, that's okay, um..

"Randy, Randy Orton. And you are..?"

"Amy Dumas." She replied.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry about bumping into you, it was my fault." Randy said.

'Don't worry about it, I should have watched where I was going." Amy insisted.

"I can see you guys need some time alone, so I'll just head this way. See you outside, Amy." Ashley said, walking away.

"See ya', Ash." Amy said with a wave to her best friend.

"It's nice meeting you. I know I already said that, but I repeat a lot of things when I really mean them." Randy said nervously.

"It's cool. Hey, umm.. I know we just met and all, but... do you wanna do something after school tomorrow? I mean, you know, just.. hang out?" Amy asked nervously.

"Yeah, that would be awesome! I just met you but it seems like we've known each other for years."

'Same here."

Amy took a closer look at Randy's face. She noticed some small scratches and sores.

"Hey.. what happened to your face, if you don't mind my asking..?" Amy asked.

"Oh, I have a cat, he likes to scratch at my face at night. Thank god it's when I'm asleep, cause I'm sure it hurts like Hell." Randy replied with a laugh.

"I'll bet." Amy said with a laugh. "Hey, I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, see ya'" Randy said, waving bye as Amy walked off.

Amy knew that she had fell in love with the right guy. Randy was so nice and sweet. What she didn't know, however, were his deep troubles, and she was about to find out a secret that would forever test their relationship.

Stay tuned for chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Amy and Ashley had started walking away from the school once Amy exited the building. Amy was feeling great. She had just met a nice boy who not only looked good, but actually talked to her, which was something rare for her.

"So...?" Ashley said, elbowing Amy in the side playfully.

"So what?" Amy asked with confusion in her voice.

"What's he like?"

"Who? Randy?"

"No. The boogeyman. Yes Randy!"

"Oh. He's nice." Amy said.

"And?" Ashley asked, awaiting further detail.

"That's all I really know about him." Amy explained. "I've only known the guy for 2 minutes, I can't exactly get to know him in that short amount of time. But, I am hanging out with him after school tomorrow."

"Way to go Ames!" Ashley congratulated.

"Thanks. I just met him, but already I feel something between us, something special. I don't know how to explain it or why I feel it."

"Must be that female instinct we all have." Ashley said with a laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny." Amy replied, playfully hitting Ashley in the shoulder.

"Ow, no need to get defensive." Ashley said, rubbing her shoulder. Amy's punches, although playful, could hurt pretty bad sometimes.

"I wonder what me and him should do tomorrow."

"Did you ask him what he likes?"

"No, not yet."

"Well ask him when you see him tomorrow then. Maybe if you're lucky you guys will have a lot of common interests." Ashley said.

"Hopefully." Amy replied.

"Speaking of hanging out, you think you can come over to my place today?" Ashley asked.

"Sorry Ash, not today, I've got way too much homework." Amy replied in disappointment.

"Damn, that sucks."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Well, I gotta go, see you tomorrow Ames." Ashley said, turning the way to her street, waving goodbye to Amy.

"See you." Amy replied, waving back.

Meanwhile, Randy was just getting home himself.

"Mom, you home?" Randy called out when he walked into his home.

No reply.

"Mom?" He yelled again. But got no response yet again.

"Good, just the way I like it." Randy said to himself.

Randy went into his mother's room and grabbed the lighter off her dresser. He took it into his room and rummaged through his dresser drawer. He pulled out what he was looking for- a meth pipe.

Randy dug deeper into his bottom drawer and took out a small bag of crystal meth.

Randy was a meth addict. He had been on the drug for over a year now. His mom had moved them from town to town, hoping they would run into a good influence for him and get him to quit, but no such luck. She didn't want to pay for rehab because it was too expensive, and because Randy had stolen too much of her money to the point where they barely had any.

He filled the pipe up with the drug, lit it up, and inhaled deeply. He felt so disgusted with himself. He knew he was destroying his and his family's life, but the meth made him not care.

He took another strong hit off the pipe and cried, knowing he couldn't quit.

Randy went into the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"You make everyone sick. You and everyone around you." Randy told himself before breaking the mirror with his bare fist.

Randy took out a knife from under his bed, ready to dig out the bugs he thought were under his skin everytime he was high on the meth.

"Whatever you do Randy, don't let that girl Amy know you do this. Keep it as far away from her as possible." He told himself before slicing into his skin with the knife.

Stay tuned for chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Amy had just gotten home when her mother started nagging her.

"Do you have any homework?" Her mother asked.

"Gee Mom, nice to see you too." Amy said sarcastically.

"Don't give me that tone young lady. Now, do you have homework?"

"Yes mom." Amy replied with a loud sigh. "Why are you asking me this?"

"You have some chores to do around the house that need to be done. After you get done with your homework you need to do the dishes, clean your room, and take the dog for a walk."

"Okay Mom."

As Amy made her way upstairs to her bedroom, her Mom stopped her to tell her one more thing.

"Remember, no internet and tv until everything is done!"

"God Mom, okay! You don't have to remind me every single day!"

"Yes I do, and don't take the Lord's name in vain like that!"

Amy's Mom was catholic and very religious and strict. She wasn't a bad mother, but she could be very annoying and overbearing most of the time.

"Okay, sorry." Amy replied, finally getting to her room.

The first thing she did was throw her backpack down and lie down on her bed. She felt she might as well get enough relaxation time as she possibly could for now because she'd be busy most of the day.

Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate.

She unflipped her phone and saw a message. It was from Ashley.

"U done wit that homework yet? lol" The message read.

"Dude I just got home, gonna be busy for a while. Moms makin me do shit around the house." Amy texted back.

"Damn that sucks. Ok talk to u when I can. Latez" The text back from Ashley read.

"Ditto." Amy texted back.

Amy closed her phone and sat up on her bed.

"Guess I should get this crap done. Don't know why, I have the whole fucking weekend too." She told herself, unzipping her backpack and taking out her U.S. History book.

"Do your homework, there's chores to be done." Amy said in a voice mocking her mother. "She complains too much."

Amy turned to the assigned page and got out her notebook knowing there would be things to take notes on.

She began reading.

"Wow, I'm already bored of this." Amy said, closing her History book. "Mom will never know if I get on the internet for a bit."

Amy turned the computer on and logged onto the internet. She went straight to her Facebook.

She licked on the new notifications notice to make the red box go away.

"Hmm... I wonder if Randy has a Facebook account..." She wondered.

She went up to the search engine and typed in "Randy Orton." A lot of results came up, but luckily she didn't have to look hard, because his was the first result.

"Oh man, sweet!"

Amy clicked the "Add as friend" button.

"Amy! Do I hear you on that computer!" Her mom yelled from downstairs.

Crap! Amy thought to herself. She quickly logged off and shut off the computer.

"Umm.. no Mom!" She lied, opening the History book back up.

"I'd better not otherwise it's coming out of your room, understood!"

"Yes Mom!"

"Good, now get busy!"

"Yes mom!" Amy yelled. "Annoying bitch." She said under her breath.

Amy went back to reading despite how bored she was.

Meanwhile...

"Shit! I'm out!" Randy yelled!, referring to his meth. "Gotta get more, this high's not good enough!"

Randy burst into his mother's room and rumamged through her purse, but found nothing.

"Dammit! Fucking dammit! Bitch must have hid her money again! Gotta find something, anything!"

Randy ran through the hall desperately looking for something to trade in for more meth. He ran back into his room and tore the place up looking. Finally, he stopped going crazy once he saw his laptop.

"This.. this should get me a few bucks!" He yelled gleefully. "I can live without the net for a while, not like it'll kill me."

Randy ran out of the house with the laptop and to the nearest pawnshop, hoping to score some hard cash.

Stay tuned for chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Amy had finally finished all her homework and chores. It was 10:00 p.m, and unfortunately Ashley wasn't able to leave her house or have anyone over by that time because her parents were asleep at that time and didn't want to be woken up in any way because they had work early in the morning. As strict as her mother was, Amy's mother was actually okay with Amy having friends over and being out at night on the weekends because she knew she could trust Amy and her friends. The problem currently though was that there was no one besides Ashley Amy really wanted to hang out with at the moment. That is except Randy of course. But she had no way of contacting him.

"I'm sooo bored!' Amy complained out loud.

She was awaiting a text back from Ashley. Amy lay there on her bed, bored with nothing to do. She couldn't stop thinking about Randy. He seemed like such a cool guy. She really wanted to get to know him better. She honestly wanted to start off being friends with him before jumping into anything, because she wasn't quite sure what her exact feelings for him were yet.

Suddenly, she finally got a text back from Ashley.

"Get on X-box live, there's no one else fun on." The text read.

Amy rolled her eyes and went downstairs to her basement hangout.

The basement was an awesome place to hang out in. There was a huge couch, chairs, beanbag chairs, a big screen television several posters of rock bands, and of course, the X-Box 360.

Amy sat down on the couch, turned the X-Box on, got her headset on, and joined in on X-Box Live.

"Alright, what's up?" Amy asked as she joined in on the game of Modern Warfare 3.

"There's no one to play with on this mission." Ashley replied.

"Dude, there's like 20 other people on here." Amy said as she shot at enemies.

"Yeah but like I said, no one fun." Ashley said.

"Hey bitch, what about me?" Their friend Cody yelled on his end.

"Piss up a rope Cody, it's no fun kickin your ass in Black Ops and it's no fun kickin your ass here." Ashley said, shooting him.

"You fuckasaurusrex!" Cody yelled. "I'm out!"

"Sweet, one less person to kill." Amy said.

"So Amy, how about.. BOOM! HEADSHOT! How about Randy?" Ashley asked with a smile.

"What about him?" Amy asked.

"You're thinkin about him right now aren't you?' Ashley asked as she killed several enemies.

"Not really." Amy replied. "I'm not really looking for a relationship with him right now, just a regular frienfship."

"You do think he's cute though don't you?"

"Oh hell yeah I do. But I think we should just start off as friends for now. You know?"

"Hey how about you fuckers take your relationship talks somewhere else, we're tryin to play a fuckin game here!" Someone on the other team yelled.

"How about you take your life somewhere else?" Amy said as she shot him.

"Amy Christine you keep it down or come upstairs to bed!" Amy's mom suddenly yelled from upstairs.

"Sorry mom!" Amy replied.

"Why are you sayin sorry to your mom?" Ashley asked.

"I was being too loud." Amy explained as she continued to kill enemies.

"Sucks." Ashley said.

'Yeah. But anyway, me and Randy should just start off as friends and see where it goes from there." Amy said.

"Fair enough." Ashley replied. "BOOM! ANOTHER FUCKIN HEADSHOT!"

"Fuck! I just died!" Amy accidentally yelled loudly.

"Amy! I just told you to keep it down!' Her mother yelled. "Upstairs now!"

"Sorry Ash, looks like I gotta go." Amy said disappointedly. "Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yep." Ashley said as she shot several people. "Night."

"Night." Amy said, turning off the X-Box.

Amy made her way upstairs and into her bedroom and changed into her Metallica sleep shirt and PJ pants. She got into bed. She lay there thinking about how unfair her mom was to send her to bed for accidentally being too loud. 10:30 P.M. was way too early for a weekend. But those thoughts soon left her head, and new thoughts, thoughts of Randy entered her head as she tried to drift off to sleep. She wondered what he was doing that very second. Probably having a lot more fun than her, she thought.

Meanwhile.

Randy had just gotten back home from finding a dealer to sell his laptop to for more meth.

"Randy, there you are, you had me worried sick." Randy's mother said with tears in her eyes. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere." Randy replied, not even looking his mother in the eyes.

"Randy, you tell me where you were right now. Please.. please tell me you weren't out doing what I think you were doing..."

"I wasn't..."

"Oh sweetheart... I.. I wish I could believe you." She said, starting to cry. "I want you to empty your pockets."

"No" Randy said quietly.

"Please Randy.."

"I said NO!"

Randy pushed his mother down and stormed to his room, not looking back as his mother lay on the floor sobbing hysterically.

Randy let tears fall from his eyes, he knew what he had done was wrong and horrible, but at the same time he thought his fix to be more important than anything.

Stay tuned for chapter 5


End file.
